Cartoon World
by Kasune
Summary: Heroes need to be licensed to work. The public loves the idea, but how does it effect the hero community itself. Will heroes continue to be heroes? Will the licensed hunt down those who refuse to become licensed or give up there powers? Rating may change.
1. Living the Dream

Powerpuff Girls owned by Craig McCracken

Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack owned by Genndy Tartakovsky

Johnny Bravo owned by Van Partible

Hero Registration Act inspired by Marvel Comics

--

_They made a "cure."_

_Did they not realize how degrading that sounds? Like we were sick. Like super powers were a disease._

_'Powers are contagious! Get immunized!' That would have been a hilarious, but incredibly scary, headline. Glad no one ever thought it._

_But that was the beginning of dissension._

_--_

_I wanted to be just like my favorite hero...didn't mean I wanted to live in some back alley._ The brunette scowled, sneezing. _No lovable bums to provide comic relief either, which wouldn't nearly make up for getting sick like this anyways._ She was sitting in a cardboard box with a red nose, paler than she normally looked. "Ibe 'robli nah goan ta git ta vite fah ah vile." She sighed, finishing with a sneeze.

"Gesundheit."

"Dank yu." The girl replied, before even registering that someone had spoken to her. Colds always did mess with her powers. Looking up, she saw a woman who could only be described as pink, despite the fact that half of the clothes that she was wearing were grey. "'Oo ah yu?"

"Just a passerby." The blonde said in a melodious voice. "Why are you out here and not at home?"

"Dun ave one."

"Everyone has a home."

"Nod mii."

"So are you just going to sit out here in the cold weather, in just a dress, then?"

"Datz da plan." The brunette smiled, despite the situation. "Dun ave anyvere ta go."

The blonde just stood there for a moment with a blank expression on her face, then snapped her fingers. "Sure you do. You can stay with me for a little while."

The brunette only gave a raised eyebrow in response.

"I'm serious."

"Yu jez met mii? Why wud yu le' a ztraynjer ztay wid yu?"

"Don't be a stranger, then. Name's DeeDee." She stuck out her hand, beaming. "What about you?"

"You remind me of someone." The brunette replied, instead of giving her name.

"Comes with being related to a famous person." She smiled, her hand still held out. "Are you gonna share your name or will I have to make one up."

"Um, Ibe-" She started. _Not my real name._ She thought, quickly making up one. "-Kaoru."

"Oh, that's a cute name!" DeeDee said, grabbing the girl's hand and shaking it. "Now we're not stranger's anymore. Any objections now?"

"I kan't. Id'z too much." She even punctuated with a sneeze.

"Gesundheit, again. Well, if you want to sit in a cardboard box all night, I guess there's not much I can do about it." She said as she walked away.

"Kaoru" lay back into her makeshift home. _Sleep is the best thing I can get. I just wish I had my blankie._

--

"Going dark is the term that is being used more commonly today as many super heroes refuse to register or have their powers neutralized. The debate was sparked up after the death of long-time villain, Harold Smith. By no means considered a super villain by the standards used to describe other villains in the category, Mr. Smith met his demise trying to destroy the Power Puff Girls during the middle of a regular monster attack, ending up crushed as the monster fell from one of the girls attacks." The player squawked, filling the lab with the report.

"I wish you wouldn't keep listening to that, Blossom." A man in a white lab coat said, under a machine that he was working on.

The red head pushed the pause button, swiveling around in the office chair away from her own project. "Reminders of the past are sometimes the best way to do what you believe in."

"If they remind you of the bad times?"

Blossom smiled. "If that's what you've got."

The man sighed, shaking his head. "Being a bit obsessive, aren't you?"

"The world doesn't need saving today, so I think I can afford it." She said, turning back to her project, turning the player back on and resuming her work.

"In the aftermath of this tragedy, the government started considering the Hero Registration Act, which had been written almost a three years earlier by Senator Chryniszzswics. It was written to the theory that super heroes should be trained to limit damage to property and life that might be associated with their line of work."

--

"Hey, Dexter." DeeDee said into the cell shfe almost always carried with her. "I won't be home for a few days, so if you get home early, I hid the key in the usual place." She was now wearing a backpack as well, into which a couple of small pillows and blankets had been stuffed. "I'll be with a friend of mine, so don't worry. Oh, and Blossom Utonium called. Something about tracking down somebody or another. I think you should give her a call." She folded up the cell as she finished recording the message.

"Wut ah yu doan ere 'gin?" The girl in green asked as she sat up a little. "Ibe nah goan ome wid yu."

"Like I'd just leave a friend out in the cold." She said, pulling a blanket out of the backpack and tossing it to Kaoru. "So, if you won't come to my place, I'll stay at yours."

"I dun ave a playz." Kaoru said, sneezing again.

"Gesundheit." The girl said, sitting down beside her. "What would you call this place then, if it isn't yours?"

"Gud poin" The two of them sat there in silence for a while, Kaoru bundled up under the blanket. Finally, the brunette spoke up. "Dank yu. Ids bin a vile zince inyone kalled mii a fwiend."

"I always mean it. Why are you out here anyways?"

"Evah ear ov da 'meracun dweam tot?"

"Do what you love, no matter the sacrifice?"

"Yea. Ibe libing da dweam."

(A/N: For any of those who think I'm not sticking close enough to the source characters, please tell me. I will try to fix it in later chapters)


	2. Wasting Time

_Bubbles gave up._

_She blamed herself for what happened to that Smith jerk. What did we ever do to him that he hated us so?_

_She volunteered for the test to remove super powers. I think she wanted to repent for what happened to the Smith's. Even though it wasn't really her fault._

_'PowerPuff Girls kill Smith during monster battle'_

_That was the actual headline. I'm just glad it didn't mention Bubbles. She was already taking it hard._

--

The man didn't look like a scientist, even if he was wearing the typical white lab coat associated with the position. However, with the sleeves ripped off and a gigantic wrench hanging off his back like a staff, he looked more like a super hero, which wasn't far off the mark either. The beard on his face took supremacy in light of his missing hair on top and the black glasses concealed his eyes from view. His upper body bulged with muscle, in contrast with one of his occupations, but not the other. The cell in his hand was completely at odds with the way he looked, obviously a trinket given to him by some girl or another. "Yes, Major Glory. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will contact him immediately. No, we don't want you going dark. We will take care of this immediately. You're right, it is your territory. He had no right being there. If you will excuse me, I have other things to take care of as well. I will make sure Living Bullet is alerted to overstepping his boundaries." The man hung up his phone, and looked at the crew around him. "Living Bullet is to be informed that he is supposed to stay in his own territory. If he steps into another heroes territory on business without being invited again, we will have to fine him for interfering with their work."

"Yes, Dex." One of the people in the room said before Dexter left the room.

The man frowned, though it was barely perceptible through his beard, as he listened to the message left on his cell. 'That's odd. DeeDee rarely disappears anywhere.' He sighed, and started searching through numbers. "Haven't spoken to the Utonium's since the incident involving Mojo...wonder what she wants?"

--

RING! RING!

All of a sudden, the lab was filled with a lot of crashes at the sound of the phone. The professor had sat up into his machine, bumping his head and thudding back to his prone position. Blossom, on the other hand almost jumped out of her skin(and through the roof) at the sound, sending a few things on her desk clattering to the floor as she hit the ceiling of the lab(which just happened to be the floor of the living room).

"Hey! Keep it quiet down there! We're trying to watch a movie!" A shout came from upstairs while Blossom hovered in the air, searching for where the phone had been placed this time.

Spotting it, she flew over to it and picked it up sighing. "Hello. You have reached Utonium Technologies, Blossom speaking. How might I help you today?" She pauses for a minute. "Oh, it's you. Geez, you scared us." She looks around the lab at the mess created in the sudden upheaval. "Yeah, I do need your help." She walked over to her father, and pulled him out from other the machine. "We need to track down Monkey." She pauses again as she listens. "I know there was a connection between you too." Another pause. "I realize that, but I need his help." She paused again. "I thought he worked for a government agency already? How could he go dark." She watched as the professor sat back up, shaking his head to get rid of an obvious headache. "Look. Are you going to help me or not?" She smiled at the Professor, giving a thumbs up. Then her face scrunched up. "I guess those terms are cool. I can be up there tomorrow."

"Snag?" The professor asked, standing up and giving up on the machine for the moment."

"No more than we expected." Blossom said, a scowl on her face. "He wants me to be apart of his enforcers. I just hope this will help our family get back together."

--

"So...why'd ya wear a dress if you were gonna run away?" Deedee asked, , now huddling under a blanket herself.

"Why ah yu wazing yore time trine ta tac kare ov mii." Kaoru said, sneezing yet again.

"No fair. I asked you first."

"Iv yu inzist, id wuz da laz ding mah da' bah mii." She shrank further back into the box, allowing the blonde to move in as well. "Yore tern."

"Who said I'm wasting my time?" She said, moving into the box as it started to rain in the night. "I certainly don't think so."

--

A tall man sat in a cell, shuffling a deck of cards in the air. His over sized shades covered his eyes and more, and he wore a white shirt under an orange vest. Even his pants were a bright color that contrasted with his dark green complexion and black hair. He had even grown a beard over the years. He smiled as he heard the door open. The town was his and they could not hold him much longer. The crime element wouldn't suffer the loss of a real leader, who wouldn't abandon them.

"Ace Green? Your bail is here." A cop said, unlocking the cell door. "Since you are on bail, you have to regularly meet with a parole officer and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Don't skip town, all that jazz. Aren't you so glad the system works?" He smiled, walking out of the cell. "So, who bailed me out? Snake, Arturo?"

"No...I did." A menacing voice said, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Dad?" Ace frowned, his glasses sinking low enough to show fear in his eyes.

--

(Guess what I'm alluding too.)


	3. Yore Zic

_We made deals._

_I hated Blossom for it. It wasn't really her idea, but I couldn't punch Bubbles anymore and she went along with it._

_We dealt with the monsters first, so everything else would fall into place. A powerpuff girl would go once a month to fight there best warriors. In return, they wouldn't attack Townsville to become heroes._

_Fuzzy Lumpkins agreed to move to Monster Island, so long as he had his own land and was left alone. Bubbles actually convinced him to do it. Most dangerous thing she could have done._

_Mojo wanted to lead. We gave him a village on Monster Island, which he could rule to his desire. It seemed too easy to get him to accept._

_Princess was harder._

A figure stood next to a lake, standing atop a log stood upright. The loose ki tried flapping in the wind as he stood, perched in a traditional training pose. Obviously not a human, he was nevertheless intelligent and likely far more powerful than others of his own species, both through training and other means familiar to a few heroes and their dad.

"Leader!" A person shouted, running up towards the beach his logs were on. "There's an emergency over in Monster City.

"What is it that you would disturb my time of relaxing at which I am at peace that you have disturbed?" He said, not breaking his pose.

The person, a lady in white with a pink symbol wrapping around her, pointed her gun towards 'town.' "Lumpkins' is at it with a couple of the monsters again. Apparently, they were trespassing on his property."

The monkey sighed. "Why have you not approached Brick with this problem which is his job to take care of since he is in the position of my head of police, who is Brick."

"I could not find him, and you are supposed to be able to take care of anything."

"Fine. I will take care of this business which should be taken care of by my son." He jumped down from the log and started walking away from the beach. "Oh, and Sedusa. My file cabinets are locked, so it'll do no good to try and steal anything."

A blue streak rushed up, slowing down to float behind Mojo as he walked through the jungle towards the town. "Yo, old man! Whatchaupta?"

"Heading to placate Fuzzy from his rampage which might cause harm to the city if he is not placated from it. What are you doing out here, Boomer?"

"Oh, ya know. Terrorizing the masses, destroying private property, trying to find Butch. The usual. Do you know why Princess came in today on that big yacht?"

"Is it the first of the month already?"

The blond almost crashed into a tree at the comment. "Wow...that can't be good."

* * *

"Eh heh heh. How ya doin' dad?" The green man said, walking behind the man who had bailed him out while his voice shook as he spoke. "I don't suppose you're just bailing me out for old times sake, are you?"

"You are right about that, Ace. It's well beyond time that you start acting like a respectable citizen instead of a common criminal." The horned man said, adjusting his eyepatch. "Now, an old friend of mine is in need of an assistant. You will be that assistant, as I have arranged for you to have the position."

"Dad..."

"Also, no more hanging out with Arturo and Snake."

"Dad!"

"And no buts. I've withstood your failure for too long. You will be productive."

* * *

She sneezed again, this time shaking the box from the force. It was raining in full force now, well into the night. The brunette couldn't sleep. Not that she wasn't unfamiliar with the situation, she had been on the run for months now. It was this stranger sleeping next to her. She seemed to have come out of nowhere and immediately endeared herself as a friend. It had confused her.

"Achoo!" Deedee sneezed in her sleep.

"Ohgay, daz id." Kaoru sighed, pushing the blonde's shoulder lightly. "Dee, ake uh."

"Why?" The blonde said groggily, sneezing again.

"I wan ta go ta yore playze."

"Why?" The girl repeated, obviously not quite awake.

"Yore zick, Ibe zick, ad I dun wan mah fwiend ta zuver." Kaoru mumbled the last part.

"Uh-huh." DeeDee said, standing up. "What was that last part?" She mumbled, starting to walk out of the alley with Kaoru behind her.

* * *

Princess scowled at the world as she stepped off the yacht. _Monster fights on the first of the month. What a bloody fucking coincidence._ She thought, putting the shades into place. The golden dress shown in the sun, completely at odds with her dark disposition. A rather large gun was hanging off her back and she wore orange shoes. However, she no longer wore the crown, a childish obsession she had abandoned a few years ago.

She was famous for being the only hero who remained 'dark' and legal at the same time, a concession given considering not only her past but her willingness to keep the contract formed with the monsters of Monster Island. She was called a Powerpuff Girl in return and didn't need a license to do her job.

"Hey, Princess. Need an escort to the arena?"

Her scowl grew deeper as she looked down the ramp at the person who had come to greet her.


	4. You've got to be kidding!

_It actually worked out quite well at first._

_Sure, we had our arguments, but we had those even with Bubbles. The only difference is that most of the time it was Princess and Blossom instead of me and Blossom fighting. I didn't really have a problem with not being the leader anymore as long as they let me fight my way. Maybe it was that medicine I had to take._

_The brat and little miss perfect both wanted to be the leader, and seemed to always be feuding whenever they got the chance. _

_As much as they fought though, it was me that eventually fell out. Stupid registration. Not like I wasn't already public, I just didn't like the idea of someone telling me how to fight._

_And I got into the biggest fight with my sister over that._

* * *

A green blur streaked through the skies of Moscow, slamming into a mutated polar bear. The mutation was sent flying well into the distance and the brunette stopped long enough to look at a few people on the street and salute before blasting off towards the horizon.

* * *

Kaoru yawned, wrapping herself up tightly with the blanket that DeeDee had handed her. "Zo...were kan I zleep?" She asked the blonde as she stumbled over to a chair.

DeeDee smiled weakly, sneezing. "You can sleep on the couch. I don't know when Dex will come home, or I'd let you take his bed."

The brunette headed over to the couch, falling asleep before she hit the cushions.

* * *

Dexter sighed as he listened to the technicians around him. The system really did work, as long as the satellites kept working. "Call Major Glory to take care of Comrade Red. See if we can get him to accept Capital G and Living Bullets help. Send the New Kids to take care of Mandark."

"Dexter, work days over. I'm taking over now." A man said, dressed in a red bodysuit.

"How can you were that mask in here? Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Ya get used to it." He said, taking a seat at one of the desks. "Dude, you stink. Have you been staying in the bunks?"

"Yeah, Chase. No one was gonna be home, so I figured I shouldn't worry about it."

"What, is the Famous Dexstarr afraid of being home alone?"

"At least I'm in administration because I choose to be."

"Yeah, geekboy. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks." The man stood up, and pulled out the cell phone from his coat pocket. _Missed call from Blossom, huh? _Flipping through stored numbers, he dialed the power puff's. "You called?"

"It's twelve o'clock in the morning. This is a god awful hour even where you are." The red head yawned, half hanging out of her bed. "Right, I was just calling to tell you I'd be catching a flight tomorrow, so someone better be at the airport to pick me up."

"Blossom! I am trying to sleep in here!" A loud voice screamed through the wall, practically shaking the house on it's own.

"Just give me a minute!" She shouted back, then turned her attention back to phone. "Look, yes. I have to take a plane. The professor is insisting that I take an assistant. Just make sure I have a ride when I get there." Groaning, Blossom stood up from her bed. "Guess I might as well get some work done since I'm up." She pulled on a sweater before she walked out of the room, heading downstairs. She smiled, seeing that Bubbles had already passed out again on the couch. She shook her head as she headed for the lab.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." The green man said as he they arrived at their destination. "No way this is true." He had been groomed since his release. Or slicked, a more apt term for his current appearance.

His companion, a seemingly more sinister looking man with horns and wrapped in a cape, smiled as he walked up to the white building. "You should be thankful I'm not forcing you to join the army. I honestly think it would do you better, but my colleague called in a favor." He knocked on the door to the house.

Professor Utonium was the one who opened the other side of the door. "Genndy, I'm so glad that you could-" He started, pausing at the sight of the man standing behind him. "Is that Ace? Please tell me that's not who you are referring."

"Sure is, Craig. He's been a shame to me for too long and needs to atone. Getting a job is the first step to that."

"Alright...if you think he'll be good." He stepped back, allowing room through the door.

"Aiee!" A wail came through the house at the sight of the green man walking in. "What's he doing here?"

No sooner did the blonde scream did a pink blur flew from downstairs, barely catching sight of Ace before tackling him back out of the house.

* * *

"What are you doing here." The red head said, looking down the ramp.

"Just thought you might need an escort to the arena." The male at the bottom said, adjusting his cap. It was the only red attire he still wore, having switched out his old outfit for a black military uniform. "Except, you're not getting there." He smirked, the lasers shooting out of his eyes as he finished speaking.

The red head's scowl deepened as she jumped over the beam, dashing forward while the Rowdy Ruff was still shooting, the only advantage she had ever had over the years. _I'm glad that all the X kids are blinded when they shoot._ She thought as she landed a blow on the top of his head, knocking him to the ground. "What did I do to you?"

"You're a Powderpuff!" Brick responded, rolling over and shooting at the Princess again, this time blasting her in the face and sending her flying skyward. He was already standing up as she hit the sand right off the dock. "I don't need a better reason." He said as he started to walk where she had landed.

Princess couldn't help but smirk, even as she hit the beach. She hadn't used the taunt in almost seven years, and definitely hadn't heard it in almost as long. _Doesn't have any sting to it._ She thought as she made herself sit up.

Brick was getting closer to her, grinning with death in his eyes. He had only agreed to this isolation because his brothers were not as convicted as he was. Death was in his eyes because it was the only solution.

* * *

(A/N: Ok....I ran into a complication I didn't expect when I started this. I need villains. I need some heroes too, but I only have 15 or so villains and most of them are PPG villains, meaning they're not likely to leave home to harass the other characters. So, if you would like to see your villain represented in Cartoon World, e-mail me or something. Mostly, it'll be by name right now, but there's a good chance that they will get larger representation if I can get this to keep going longer.)

Notes:

Kaoru is sick. She's gonna be hard to understand.

Princess will continue to be a main character, with a more prominent role once I get past this arc.

This has all happened within the course of 24 hours. Since I'm assuming Monster Island is fairly close to Japan, but not so far that Townsville isn't just as viable a target. If my math is right, this puts everything happening on Monster Island at about an hour after Ace and Mr. Green arrives at the Utonium household.

Being at the capital, Dexter's four o clock call would be considered a god awful hour because nobody should be up for at least an hour, if not two. As a bonus note, Dexter will have a loose track of time throughout the course of this series due to having been underground for x amount of years(haven't gone through the trouble of doing the math for that.)

Dexter and Mandark, in my story, were each 18 at the time the Powerpuff Girls were created. Since this happens approximately 10 years after that, Dexter and Mandark are 28, DeeDee is 31, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles(as well as most of their friends) are 15, the Professor is 38, and Jack is in his early 60s. You'll see Johnny eventually, but I want to leave it a secret for the moment what role he plays.

Finally, I am moving this story to PPG stories because it focuses mostly on the girls and how they're reacting.

The New Kids(The characters, not the group name) is copyrighted to me...cause they're mine...=P


	5. I'm outta here, Pops!

_I couldn't stay there anymore. Blossom and I started fighting again. Bubbles wouldn't speak to me. Dad was ignoring me. If I outright gave up crime fighting, they'd insist I get "immunized."_

_My initial plan was to fall back on the Justice Friends membership. Major Glory wouldn't have it. Hypocrite._

_So I went on the run. I could go solo. Heck, Bubbles did it once. Granted, she got caught by Mojo, but we were five. What could really go wrong?_

* * *

A green streak flashed through the Russian city, racing after an armored truck. Coming up on it's side, red beams shoot out, welding the doors on one side shut. Having completed the task on one side, it flipped to the other and repeated the process.

One of the robbers happened to take a look outside to see a brunette with an x shaped scar over her left eye flying beside the car. Catching his eye, she waved and received a half hearted wave back just before disappearing in a flash to the sky. Then she dropped down on the engine, caving in part of the car.

"Call the cops." She rasped to a nearby person, before flashing off down the street. She'd only stopped after reaching an alley, pulling a case off the side of her leg and opening it to reveal several needles. "Not now." She coughed as she realized that it had only been an hour since her last injection. Scowling, she stabbed the needle into her thigh.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

"Fibe mah mehnuts." Kaoru mumbled, twisting under the covers to get more warmth.

Dee Dee rolled her eyes, yanking the cover off of Kaoru. "You're sick, so you should probably be trying to get better. That includes eating." She set a bowl down on the coffee table. "It's soup."

* * *

"Should we stop this?" Professor Utonium asked, looking over at his friend.

"Probably."

"What did I miss?" The blonde girl asked as she came out holding a bowl of popcorn, a pair of glasses already resting on her nose. Catching sight of the man standing next to the professor, she smiled. "Oh, hey Mr. Green. I haven't seen you in like, foreverty."

"I subbed for one of your classes last week, Bubbles."

"Yeah, but that was forever ago." She smiled, munching on some popcorn. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Just referring my son for an assistant position."

"Really? Where is he?" Bubbles asked, looking around.

The green man smirked. "Your sister is beating him up."

Meanwhile, Blossom was busy beating up on Ace, aiming most of her punches at his face.

"Blossom, honey. I think you should stop." The Professor spoke up.

"Are you kidding?" Blossom shouted, pinning Ace to the ground with one hand. "He's the leader of the Gangrene Gang. He's-"

"Done nothing wrong." Mr. Green spoke up.

"But he musta broke out of jail!"

"I bailed him out."

"Then, trespassing?"

"I, uh...invited them in, Blossom." The Professor said.

"Oh...heheh." She turned her gaze back to Ace. "Sorry about that. Guess I got carried away." After a moment of the group sitting there, Bubbles was the one to break the silence.

"Why are you only wearing a sweater, Blossom?"

"Eek!" The red head screamed, zooming back into the house.

* * *

"Wut iz diz?" The brunette scowled, swirling her spoon through the soup.

"It's chicken noodle." Dee Dee sniffed and set down a glass of orange liquid. "And orange juice."

"Duzn't 'ook libe chikun."

"Just eat up." Dee Dee winked. "We're going to go out later."

"Wut fah?"

"We need to get you some better clothes." Dee Dee smiled, stifling a cough. "You can't just go running around in such a short dress."

* * *

"Mr. Astronomonov, sir. Section Three has confirmed work on the machine."

"Excellent." The man said, staying in the shadows even as he looked at the sunrise through his window. "Have we made contact with Him yet?"

"No sir. He is proving to be a hard target to contact." The blonde woman sighed, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. "There is also the matter that you haven't given us the final two we need to enact your plan."

"Patience. No sense taking more than we can chew."

* * *

A dark blue streak rushed onto the beach, slamming Brick into the ocean, then stopping at about where he had been standing. Boomer smiled, looking down at Princess. "Yo, you doing alright?"

"Uh...yeah." She said, pushing herself up with one arm. "I can't believe I let him get one up on me."

Boomer laughed, reaching down to help her up. "Let's just hope you do better to-"

"Argh!" Brick shouted, launching from the water into a tackle on Boomer. "What is wrong with you! This is our best chance to take out any of these stupid girls!"

"What? We don't do-"

"Who you calling stupid?" A golden fist connected with Brick's side, sending him flying down the beach.

"Enough of this!" A chimpanzee shouted, rushing out of the jungle. "There will be no fighting on my island which is mine that I have decreed there to be no illicit fighting." The three figures on the beach froze as Mojo Jojo ran onto the beach.

Then, Brick jumped up from where he had landed. "Can't do it."

"What was that, my son?"

"I can't do it." He scowled. "I gave it an honest go, but I just can't do it. My brother even defends one of our sworn enemies. My "dad" wants me to defend his order. Ya know what. I hate order. I-"

"Get to the point." Boomer said, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm outta here. See ya, Pops." He scowled, then pointed at Princess. "I'll get you the next time I see you." With that, he became a black streak towards the sky.

* * *

"So...what are you doing here?" Blossom asked as she walked down the stairs. "Aside from getting on my nerves?"

"Actually, I-" Ace started.

"He's here for the job position you opened."

"What! No way!" Blossom shouted.

Still powering through her giant bowl of popcorn, Bubbles started giggling. "This is even better than the beat down."

Ace and Blossom both scowled at the blonde. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Nah, it's Saturday."

"Maybe you should excuse us, Bubbles." The Professor said. "We have to take care of some business right now."

"Aw..." She moaned, receiving several dirty looks. "Okay, Dad." She said, rushing up the stairs.

"I'm not riding the plane." Blossom said as soon as her sister was gone. "I can pickup the lowlife when he lands."

"Blossom!"

"At least I'll be able to get there earlier."

"S'all right, I'm used to it." Ace smirked. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

(A/N: This was a fun one to write.)


End file.
